The present disclosure relates generally to a panel for a vehicle. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a panel, such as a headliner, having a wrapped or folded-over edge and a method of manufacturing a panel with a wrapped or folded-over edge.
Headliners are vehicle panels that are coupled to a support structure or roof of a vehicle. Headliners may include one or more peripheral edges that are visible to an occupant within the vehicle. Headliners may also include one or more edges that define an opening in the headliner, such as an opening for a sunroof. In certain applications it may be desirable to provide one or more of these edges with a finished appearance so as to improve the aesthetics within the vehicle for the vehicle occupant. It may also be desirable to provide one or more of these edges with a structural or reinforcement member. For example, as sunroofs increase in size (e.g., panoramic sunroofs, etc.), there is less and less headliner material surrounding them, which may lead to weaker headliners that have a tendency to fold or crack alongside the sunroof opening. Secondary reinforcements may be added to the headliner to strengthen the headliner around the sunroof opening. Such reinforcements are generally manufactured separately with an injection molding or vacuum-forming process and can be costly. There continues to be a need to improve the configuration of vehicle panels, including vehicle headliners, particularly the edges of vehicle panels.